


Sightseeing & Sunshine

by thewritingkoala



Series: Tom & Amy (series of one-shots) [3]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, New York, New York City, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, inferred smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingkoala/pseuds/thewritingkoala
Summary: Tom surprises Amy with a trip to New York, and sightseeing isn’t the only thing on the agenda…(No actual smut, but if you ask me nicely, I might write a smutty follow-up scene. *wink*)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday gift to a wonderful friend of mine. Sunshine is her OFC from several fics with Chris, which you can (and simply HAVE TO) read [here](https://avengernerdmom.wordpress.com/sunshine/).
> 
> Amy and Tom are part of a series of one-shots I started recently. This is part 3, loosely connected to the previous parts (though it can be read as a stand-alone).  
> You can read the first part [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8998042) and the second part [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8224871).

“Ugh, my feet are killing me.”  
Amy plopped into the seat of the cab with a groan. Tom folded his tall body into the seat beside her, his long legs spread a mile. Even in her state of exhaustion, she couldn’t help sneak a peek at the eyeful he was inevitably flashing her.  
He was dressed casually today, in a white V-neck t-shirt that stretched obscenely over his pecs and biceps and tight-fitting dark grey jeans that hugged his peachy ass and left nothing much to the imagination at the front. As he’d come back from a promo stint in Asia, he was looking nicely tanned and his hair had grown a shade sandier in its blondish hue, currently temptingly disheveled. There was a hint of scruff on his chiseled jaw, and all the squinting in the sunshine and smiling like an ecstatic loon had formed lovely crinkles by his sky-blue eyes. Add in the few chest hairs playing peekaboo and the sweat from hours of sightseeing in New York, and he was a sight for sore eyes.  
Currently, though, sore was the right word for her feet and not her eyes.  
They were up since sunrise, tackling the must-see places in the metropolis that she’d only ever dreamed of before. Of course, they’d paid Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty a visit, with Tom waxing poetic about its history and symbolism. The Circle Line by boat had offered them a 2.5 hour cruise around Manhattan Island, and they’d also bought food and souvenirs on board. Then they’d stared breathlessly at the grand view from the top of the Empire State Building, spent educational hours at The Metropolitan Museum and entertaining hours at the New York Harbor.  
And now she was suffering from sensory overload and sheer physical exhaustion.  
Amy wiggled around to get more comfortable, but that only made her rub against Tom and brought her nerve endings alive.  
“Remind me again why I let you sweet-talk me into accompanying you to America? I kind of regret my decision,” she grumbled.  
Tom bumped her shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Because I’m irresistible and pretty damn convincing?”  
She rolled her eyes at him, and when her glance wandered down of its own volition, it promptly landed between his legs. Bless him for sitting like a man whore all the time, even if it meant that he took up most of the space on the cab seat.  
“Yeah, your…arguments…” she reached over and rubbed her fingertips over the considerable bulge in his pants, “were very convincing indeed, if I recall correctly.”  
“Ehehehe.” Tom threw his head back and laughed, his tongue poking out for an instant.  
The slightest flush mingled with his tan, and she was sure he was remembering their frenzied and repeated lovemaking two days ago when he’d visited her after a month-long absence. They had christened nearly every flat and not so flat surface in the apartment before finally making it to the bed, insatiable for each other.  
It had ended with him joining her in the shower, shampooing her hair and washing her lovingly, and he’d suddenly sprung this invitation upon her. Tom was supposed to be in New York for a few days to read some scripts and take on an audition or two, and he’d asked her to tag along. As wary as she was of possibly putting their relationship out in the open like that, visiting the US for the first time had sounded tempting. And then his soap-slippery hand had slid between her legs from behind, and she wasn’t sure whether her drawn-out, breathy “yes” was an acceptance of his invitation or a plea for an encore.  
And here they were, crawling all over the Big Apple like two busy and very touristy ants.  
Tom’s hand covered hers, pressing it a little more firmly against his crotch. He quirked an eyebrow at her.  
“Darling, are you objectifying me? I’m shocked to the core.”  
Amy snorted. “With that particular object always on display, you’re practically begging for it.” She tried to give him a squeeze, but Tom lifted her hand away and up to his face. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her palm, letting his tongue flick out to trace invisible patters on her skin.  
Sucking in a breath, Amy felt her exhausted body spark to life. Damn him, in the few months during which they’d been dating, he’d figured out all the things that would turn her to putty in his hands.  
“Would you like me to beg, darling? Or would you rather have me make you beg?”  
Tom’s voice had dropped into a lower register, a deep purr that made her forget all about her aching feet and ache somewhere completely else. It never failed to astonish her how quickly he could morph from an adorable, goofy dork with a naughty side to “I’ll make your panties melt and then shag you to kingdom come” sexiness in the blink of an eye.  
Amy swallowed, and her voice came out a little wobbly. “How about both?”  
His eyes darkened a fraction and his grip on her hand tightened. “Sounds deliciously debouched. I’ll hold you to the promise.”  
He lowered their entwined hands to rest on his firm thigh. “But not now. Now we’re ready for a different kind of promise.”  
Blinking, Amy tried to drag her mind out of the gutter, which was never easy when she was around Tom. It was a good thing she had a healthy sex drive herself because Tom was a particularly eager and permanently attentive lover.  
Nope, not a good idea. She should not think about all the naughtiness they’d already ticked off their list – and yes, they did have a list and were working on it rather diligently. Tom was nothing if not thorough and committed, in more ways than one.  
“Darling?”  
Long fingers waved in front of her face and she returned to the here and now to be confronted with Tom’s sparkling eyes and shit-eating grin.  
“Zoned out there for a bit, love? Are you by any means impatient for all the begging?”  
Amy narrowed her eyes at him. “Seriously? You’re calling me impatient? That’s rich, coming from a man who turns into an over-eager 5-year-old before Christmas every time it comes to food.”  
He chuckled and held up his free hand. “Alright, alright, I concede defeat. Anyway, I was talking about the last item we need to tick off today.”  
With a groan, Amy snatched her hand away and burrowed deeper into the seat. “I thought we were done for today? It’s freaking seven in the evening, Hiddleston, and I’ve done enough sightseeing to last me a few lifetimes.”  
“Spoilsport. What’s one more tiny little thing after all that?” he teased good-naturedly, giving her that pouty look that always had her caught between wanting to slap him and kiss him senseless. She settled for another exasperated sigh.  
“Sometimes I think I hate you. How can one man have so much bloody energy?”  
He leaned closer, giving her his best puppy dog look. “Isn’t my…um…stamina what makes you love me?” Those eyebrows took on a life of their own again, and she gave a defeated shake of her head.  
“No shit, Sherlock.”  
Tom switched to mock offense in a heartbeat. “Now you’re confusing a master spy with a master detective. Tut tut tut. Do you need a bit of reminding about the differences between Pine and Sherlock?”  
Amy boxed his arm none too gently. “Stop it before I tell the driver to pull over and let me out. I swear I’ll let you do whatever you want to do alone while I soak in the Jacuzzi.”  
Now he was really pouting, but there was a glint in his eyes. “Oh, but then you’d miss meeting Captain America.” Before she could react, he half-turned away and crossed his arms, looking as nonchalant as possible. “Ah well, I guess you’re not that interested in superheroes, so maybe it’s better if I do cross off that item on my own.”  
“What?” With a squeal, Amy pulled him back to scan his face for clues. His lips were twitching, and his eyes were even shinier now.  
“Do. Not. Joke. About. Meeting. Captain. America,” she said, punctuating each word with another half-hearted punch.  
Tom indulged her but finally had enough. He caught her hands and trapped them in his huge ones. “But I’m not joking. You’re really going to meet him in a few minutes…or rather, Chris and not Cap.”  
“Oh. My. God.” Amy stared at him for a full minute. “Seriously?”  
Now he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. “Would I ever joke about something that means so much to you, darling?”  
His tone was serious despite his huge smile, and she felt all warm inside.  
With a small shrug, he explained, “I may have called Chris to let him know I’ll be in New York with my special girl. And he may have suggested we should meet because he’s also here with his special girl.”  
Amy practically threw herself at Tom, which was a bit awkward with him still holding her hands and both of them sitting on the backseat of the cab. With a chuckle, he hugged her squealing form close.  
“I take it you’re not too tired for dinner with Chris and whoever is his mysterious date?”  
She shook her head furiously where it was buried against his T-shirt. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, even if it means I have to crawl there on my hands and knees.”  
Tom drew back slightly and lifted her head with a finger under her chin. “Hold that thought right there, love. I’m the only one you’ll ever get on your hands and knees for, is that understood?”  
His voice did that growly thing again that hit her right in the lady bits. Amy stared at him, unable to blink or break eye contact.  
“Yes, Tom.”  
A slow, panty-melting smile curled his lips before he kissed her, his tongue claiming her mouth with a possessiveness which never failed to arouse her. “Good. Now what do you say, shall we burden ourselves with glorious purpose and take on Captain America?”  
Amy leaned in for another kiss, nipping Tom’s lower lip because she knew he loved biting—whether he was at the receiving or giving end.  
“Yes, please.”  
She couldn’t help bouncing a little in her seat during the ride, adrenaline driving away the last of her fatigue. Leave it to Tom to notice.  
“Now who’s a little ball of excited energy, hm? Does Loki have to worry that you’re going to switch sides and pledge your allegiance to Team Cap?”  
With a giggle—god, when had she giggled like a girl the last time?—she snuggled into his side and let him take her hand again.  
“Never.”  
She felt Tom press a kiss to her head.  
The rest of the ride passed in silence, although the air was practically vibrating with anticipation.  
Before long, the cab pulled up in front of a charming, old building with crowded sidewalks.  
“So, where are we meeting Chris?” Amy asked as she let Tom help her out of the car. He ushered her along with a big, reassuring hand on the small of her back.  
“This is Lombardi’s. It was opened by an Italian immigrant in 1905, which makes it New York’s and also America’s oldest pizzeria. Chris’s choice, and a mighty fine one if I may say so myself.”  
Amy let herself be pulled along while muttering, “Leave it to him to choose something Italian.”  
Tom nodded, leading her around to the back entrance after glancing left and right. “Yeah. And even after more than a century, it’s still one of the highlights in the Little Italy section of Manhattan. Apparently, their slogan these days is ‘taste a slice of history’.”  
Trust Tom to do his homework and look up everything. With another excited grin, Amy followed him through a corridor where they were met by an efficient member of staff with the slightest hint of an Italian accent. When Tom gave their details, the man ushered them up some narrow stairs, informing them that they had been reserved a secluded corner all to themselves, as requested.  
Anticipation made Amy’s palms clammy. This wasn’t just the first time she’d meet one of her idols but also the first time that Tom officially introduced her to a friend.  
Butterflies fluttered in her stomach while her nose registered the mouth-watering smells of cheese, garlic, tomato and wood smoke.  
Tom pulled her a little closer and they rounded a corner to a light-filled, comfy room with only a few tables. Two people were sitting at the far table and quickly got up when they saw them approach.  
One of them was undoubtedly Chris Evans, all height and muscle, his blue Henley stretched to the maximum. He was sporting a beard and wearing a Patriots baseball cap, and if she weren’t so smitten with Tom, she’d been swooning right about now.  
The woman next to him was almost as tall as Chris in her heels, and she had the kind of luscious, full figure that gets shamed way too often although it’s totally pretty and feminine. She was dressed in a lovely summer dress that hugged her generous curves, her blondish-brown hair falling in soft waves around a chubby-cheeked face with a sensual mouth.  
Both of them were smiling with such open kindness and delight that Amy felt her own lips curving.  
“Tom. Hey man, so good to see ya after such a long time,” Chris called out and moved towards them, and the two men hugged and slapped each other’s back.  
Chris moved his attention to her next, and he quirked that famous eyebrow.  
“Love your T-shirt,” he said with a smirk.  
Amy was wearing black skinny jeans and a forest green T-shirt. It was printed with the silhouette of Loki’s horned helmet and writing in yellow that said ‘When life throws you Thor, throw him back and demand Loki’.  
“Holy shit, Captain America just fucking complimented my T-shirt,” Amy muttered to herself, then slapped a hand over her mouth.  
Oh no, she hadn’t said that loud, had she? Blushing furiously, she wished for a hole to open up in the floor and devour her. Tom’s ‘ehehe’ was nearly drowned out by Chris’s guffaw. He threw his head back and laughed, one hand rising to his chest in the gesture she knew so well from watching his interviews.  
“Dude, where did you hide this girl?” he asked Tom, clapping him on the back again. “I think she’s just right for you.”  
They exchanged an amused glance before Chris pulled the woman to his side and gave her ample hip a possessive squeeze.  
“You’re Amy, right? This is Sunshine, and she’s got a potty mouth just like you.”  
His girlfriend—if she was that—rolled her eyes and punched his bulging bicep. “You love my mouth, Christopher, don’t insult it in public.”  
She stepped forward to hug Amy and kiss her cheek. “Hi, honey. Don’t even bother to get to know my real name, it seems I’m not allowed one around this giant meatball.”  
Amy smiled, liking her instantly. “It’s a lovely nickname.”  
“That’s because she’s the light in my life,” Chris said with a smile that crinkled his beautiful eyes.  
They settled down and exchanged pleasantries. A waiter discreetly took their order, and small talk gave way to discussions about nearly every topic under the sun.  
The energy level at the table was amazing, both Tom and Chris radiating such easy confidence and joviality that Amy felt right at home. Sunshine kept ribbing him, just like Amy enjoyed teasing her man. At one point, Tom used his long arms as a selfie stick for them to snap some pictures.  
“So, how did you two meet?” Chris asked, leaning back all relaxed and making the room seem even smaller.  
“Oh, my cat decided to play Cupid,” Amy explained with a half-embarrassed smile.  
She heard Tom chuckle softly beside her. He reached for her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. “Yes. Amy brought her cat to a photo shoot, and one thing kind of led to another. Needless to say, they both have me wrapped around their fingers…or paws.”  
Chris grinned. “Dude, there are about a dozen inappropriate pussy jokes I could bring up now.”  
Sunshine drew herself up to her full height and slapped a hand over his mouth. “Christopher Robert Evans, don’t you dare. Or I’ll tell them all about those new hideous decorative pillows I got you.”  
The actor held up both hands, looking sheepish. “Aw, babe, you know I wouldn’t wanna insult those two lovebirds, they look so cute together.”  
Amy didn’t know whether to laugh or blush, and a glance at Tom told her he was feeling much the same.  
Their pizzas arrived and conversation flowed easily while they devoured enormous amounts of food, all four of them loving a hearty meal. Time flew by so fast that she hardly had a moment to breathe and take in that she was really sitting at a table with Loki, Captain America and a gorgeous woman who could probably kick ass just like any Marvel heroine.  
When it was time to call it a day and they all rose, Sunshine nudged Chris with her elbow.  
“Christopher, aren’t you forgetting something?”  
He blinked at her and frowned. “What?”  
With a mock long-suffering sigh, the woman leaned closer to Amy and said in a none too low whisper, “I swear, sometimes I think I need to redecorate his brain, not his rooms.” Turning back to him, she added with her hands on her wide hips, “The present for Amy.”  
Chris slapped his forehead, which nearly sent his Patriots cap flying. “Man, I’m such a fuckin’ meatball.” He picked up a small box that had been stowed away out of sight and held it out to them.  
“Here, we thought we’d get you a little something to remember New York.”  
Amy spluttered in surprise. “Oh my god, you shouldn’t have. I mean, it was such an honor to meet you, and…and…oh god.”  
Tom put an arm around her and nodded at Chris with a happy smile. “Thanks so much, bud.”  
He prodded her. “Not curious to see what it is, darling?”  
Slowly lifting the lid, she revealed a Captain America mug, signed by Chris. With shiny eyes, she looked up at him.  
“Once again, thanks so much. I’ll never forget today.”  
She was a bit overwhelmed, and the others seemed to notice. Chris smiled and then engulfed her in a sudden bear hug, his Gucci scent tickling her nostrils.  
“Awesome to meet you. Don’t be too nice to Tom, he needs someone to hit him over the head sometimes.”  
Sunshine was next to embrace her warmly. “If you give me your number, we could stay in touch?”  
The girls happily exchanged phone numbers while Tom pulled Chris aside for some super-secret Avengers talk.  
A little later, Tom and Amy sank into the backseat of another cab.  
This time, she settled down with a sigh that was equal parts tired and content. Tom caught her completely off guard when he shifted her in the seat and hauled her legs up onto his lap. Before she had time to process what he might have planned, he’d removed her shoes and started massaging away the soreness with firm kneads.  
God, his fingers really were magical, not just in a sexual context.  
“Still mad at me for being an overenthusiastic pain in the ass, darling?” he asked while sliding his hands to her instep and digging his knuckles in with exactly the right amount of pressure.  
With a half-suppressed moan, Amy shook her head.  
“I have in fact concluded I love your enthusiasm as much as your ass.”  
Tom’s brows rose and the tip of his tongue darted out to wet his lips. His eyes darkened, full of wicked promises.  
“Is that so, love? Then how about getting your fill of both once we’re back at the hotel room?”


End file.
